indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Интервал (музыка)
https://www.earmaster.com/products/free-tools/interval-song-chart-generator.html All music intervals youtube video examples членение октавы на 72 интервала image.png Этимология https://www.etymonline.com/word/quart#etymonline_v_3152 4 quart (n.) = quarter (1/4) "one-fourth of a gallon," early 14c., from Old French quarte "a fourth part" (13c.), from Latin quarta (pars), from fem. of quartus "the fourth, fourth part," which is related to quattuor "four," from PIE root *kwetwer- "four." Compare Latin quartarius "fourth part," also the name of a small liquid measure (the fourth part of a sextarius), which was about the same as an English pint. 5 quinta (n.) = 20% "country house, villa," 1754, from Spanish and Portuguese quinta, originally a farm and house let out for a rent of one-fifth of its produce, from Latin quintus "one fifth," related to quinque "five" (see quinque-). quinque- before vowels quinqu-, word-forming element meaning "five, having five," from Latin quinque "five," by assimilation from PIE root *penkwe- "five." https://www.etymonline.com/word/quinque-?ref=etymonline_crossreference 6 sexta = six sextant (n.) - instrument for determining latitude, 1620s, from Modern Latin sextans, said to have been coined c. 1600 by Danish astronomer Tycho Brahe, from Latin sextans "a sixth," from sex "six" (see six). So called because the sextans has a graduated arc equal to a sixth part of a circle. 7 septima septi- before vowels sept-, word-forming element meaning "seven," from Latin septem (see seven). seven (n.) Old English seofon, from Proto-Germanic *sebun (source also of Old Saxon sibun, Old Norse sjau, Swedish sju, Danish syv, Old Frisian sowen, siugun, Middle Dutch seven, Dutch zeven, Old High German sibun, German sieben, Gothic sibun), from PIE *septm "seven" (source also of Sanskrit sapta, Avestan hapta, Hittite shipta, Greek hepta, Latin septem, Old Church Slavonic sedmi, Lithuanian septyni, Old Irish secht, Welsh saith). Long regarded as a number of perfection (seven wonders; seven sleepers, the latter translating Latin septem dormientes; seven against Thebes, etc.), but that notion is late in Old English and in German a nasty, troublesome woman could be eine böse Sieben "an evil seven" (1662). Magical power or healing skill associated since 16c. with the seventh son seuenth Male Chyld by iust order (neuer a Gyrle or Wench being borne betweene)," Thomas Lupton, "A Thousand Notable Things," 1579. The typical number for "very great, strong," as in seven-league boots in the fairy story of Hop o'my Thumb. The Seven Years' War (1756-63) is also the Third Silesian War. The Seven Stars (Old English sibunsterri), usually refers to the Pleiades, though in 15c. and after this name occasionally was given to the Big Dipper (which also has seven stars), or the seven planets of classical astronomy. Popular as a tavern sign, it might also (with six in a circle, one in the center) be a Masonic symbol. FOOL: ... The reason why the seven stars are no more than seven is a pretty reason. LEAR: Because they are not eight? FOOL: Yes, indeed: thou wouldst make a good fool. Lear," I.v. septangle (n.) 1550s, from Late Latin septangulus, from Latin sept- "seven" (see septi-) + angulus "angle" (see angle (n.)). Related: Septangular. https://en.wikiversity.org/wiki/Ear_training/Intervals Recognizing By Ear For recognizing Intervals, one can use a few different methods. Simply memorizing them (through drill and kill) may be effective for some, but for most of us, it is more useful to use association. You've probably heard these intervals all your life, and maybe you've attatched some innate feeling or emotion to some. Example - major 6ths sound sweet to some people, and minor 6ths may sound distraught, depressed, longing. Tritones (augmented 4th or diminished fifth) to some may remind some of the 8bit sound in video games when your ship crashed, to others it may sound horrible, especially when played simultaneously (in the middle ages tritones were connected with Satan for their dissonance), still others may recognize them as the note that leads into a perfect 5th, and remember the opening theme to "The Simpsons" or the song "Maria" from West Side Story ("THE - SIMP" and "MA-RI" are tritones. There are many examples in popular music both for intervals going up and going down. 1. Прима – повторение одной ступени. 2. Секунда, взятая гармонически (одновременно два звука) звучит резко, неблагозвучно. (На фортепиано воспроизводятся начало музыкальных произведений, которые начинаются с интервала секунда) «Ежик» Кабалевский – изобразительный момент. Секунда, взятая последовательно (мелодически) звучит жалобно, щемяще. Примеры: «Пусть бегут» – В. Шаинский «Элизе» – Л. Бетховен 40 симфония В. Моцарта 3. Терция звучит приятно, благозвучно. «Как пошли наши подружки» – первые две фразы поются в терцию. «Маленькой елочке…» – нисходящее движение в первой фразе. 4. Кварта – призывно, резко, «Труба зовет!» «Гимн России».– «Россия, священная наша держава…». «В траве сидел кузнечик» 5. Квинта – пустое, холодное звучание – музыкальная характеристика тевтонских рыцарей в кантате С. Прокофьева «Александр Невский» 6. Секста звучит благозвучно, широко. «В лесу родилась елочка…» 7. Септима звучит резко, неблагозвучно, широко. Вы услышали, что звучание двух нот, фактически проходит как ведущий, главный мотив. Это звучание определяет идею, эмоцию, образ. Еще раз проигрываются начало музыкальных произведений «Элизе», 40 симфония Моцарта. Вывод: звучание интервалов рисует образ, помогает выразить характер музыки – то есть ее душу и сердце. thumb|left|400px thumb|left Интерва́л (от — промежуток, расстояние; разница, несходство) в музыке — соотношение двух музыкальных звуков по их высотеНазайкинский Е. В. Интервал // Большая российская энциклопедия. Том 11. — М., 2008. — С. 435.. В европейской теории музыки мерой исчисления музыкальных интервалов на протяжении столетий был целый тон, по отношению к которому определялись и меньшие (например, полутон, четвертитон) и некоторые бо́льшие (например, дитон, полудитон, тритон) интервалы. Наименьшим музыкальным интервалом в европейской традиции считается полутон. Интервалы меньше полутона именуются микроинтервалами. Консонантные и диссонантные интервалы — важнейшие элементы гармонии. Основные виды Основная классификация Нижний звук интервала называется основанием, верхний звук — вершиной. Интервалы классифицируются: 1. По взятию: одновременному (гармонический, или «вертикальный», интервал) или последовательному (мелодический, или «горизонтальный», интервал)Термины «горизонтальный интервал» и «вертикальный интервал» вошли в употребление в последние десятилетия XX века, см., например: Холопов Ю. Н. Гармония. Теоретический курс. М., 1988, с.22. В популярных доныне учебниках элементарной теории музыки, написанных в 1950-е гг. — И. В. Способина (1951), В. А. Вахромеева (1956), а также в «Практическом руководстве по музыкальной грамоте» Г. А. Фридкина (1957) — использовались только термины (соответственно) «мелодический интервал» и «гармонический интервал».. 2. По объёму (количеству) заключённых в них ступеней. Число, обозначающее количество ступеней в интервале, также является кратким обозначением этого интервала. Интервалы от примы до октавы называются простыми, свыше октавы — составными. Интервалы объёмом шире двойной октавы (квинтдецимы) в элементарной теории музыки по традиции не рассматриваются. 3. По «качеству». «Качество» интервала определяется словами «большая» (сокращённо б.), «малая» (м.), «чистая» (ч.), «увеличенная» (ув.), «уменьшённая» (ум.), «дважды увеличенная» (дв. ув.) и «дважды уменьшённая» (дв. ум.), уточняющими количественную характеристику интервала. * Термины «большой» и «малый» относят к интервалам секунды, терции, сексты и септимы. * Термин «чистый» относят к интервалам примы, кварты, квинты и октавы. Составные интервалы наследуют свойства простых (например, ноны, как и секунды, могут быть большими и малыми). Увеличенные и уменьшённые интервалы В элементарной теории музыки, ориентированной на мажорно-минорную тональность, термины «уменьшённые» и «увеличенные» интервалы подразумевают изменение количества тонов в интервале, при том что количество ступеней остаётся неизменным . * Увеличенный — основной вид интервала (чистого или большого) повышен на полутон. * Уменьшённый — основной вид интервала (чистого или малого) понижен на полутон (кроме «примы»). * Дважды увеличенный (дв. ув.) — основной вид интервала (чистого или большого) повышен на целый тон. * Дважды уменьшённый (дв. ум.) — основной вид интервала (чистого или малого) понижен на целый тон (кроме «примы» и «малой секунды»). Примеры: \new Staff \with {\remove "Time_signature_engraver"} { < c' e' >1 < c' eis' > < ces' eis' > < c' g' > < cis' g' > < cis' ges' > } \addlyrics {"б.3" "ув.3" "дв. ув.3" "ч.5" "ум.5" "дв. ум.5"} В музыке, где мажорно-минорной тональности нет (например, в додекафонии композиторов Новой венской школы), термины «уменьшённый» и «увеличенный» теряют смысл, а термин «чистый» используется только в смысле акустической чистоты (см. Чистый строй). Обращения Обращением интервала называется перемещение звука, лежащего в его основании, на октаву вверх или вниз. При обращении качество интервала меняется на противоположное: большой становится малым, увеличенный — уменьшённым, дважды увеличенный — дважды уменьшённым и наоборот. Чистый интервал остаётся чистым. В простых интервалах сумма цифровых обозначений основного вида интервала и его обращения всегда равна девяти. Если требуется обратить составной интервал, на октаву переносятся оба его звука (верхний — вниз, нижний — вверх) либо один из них на две октавы, при этом сумма цифровых обозначений обоих интервалов всегда равна шестнадцати. Увеличенная октава, также рассматривающаяся как составной интервал, даёт в обращении октаву уменьшённую. Две стороны интервала С одной стороны, интервал может быть представлен как математическая (акустическая) величина, выражающая отношение двух чисел — частот основных гармоник входящих в него звуков f_B/f_A . В теоретически «правильных», то есть наиболее естественно звучащих, интервалах частоты должны соотноситься как небольшие целые числа, например 3:2В отечественном музыковедении числовое отношение интервала часто неправильно называют «пропорцией». Например, Е. В. Герцман: «…звучание должно выражаться числом… можно смело представлять звуковые отношения конкретными числовыми пропорциями. Но так как неодинаковые отношения количества представляются различными типами пропорций, то и расстояния между звуками (интервалы) способны регистрироваться аналогичным образом, то есть кратными, эпиморными, эпимерными и прочими пропорциями» (Пифагорейское музыкознание. СПб., 2003, стр. 280–281.).Подробно об арифметических терминах «отношение» и «пропорция» можно прочитать в учебниках арифметики, например, в Шестом отделе учебника А. С. Киселева «Систематический курс арифметики».. Иногда, вместо отношения, используют эквивалентную величину разности логарифмов частот n = 1200\log_2f_B - 1200\log_2f_A = 1200\log_2(f_B/f_A) ( n = 702,0 цент для этого примера). Абсолютная математическая величина интервала устанавливается путём механических (на монохорде и др.) или электронных (с помощью прикладной компьютерной программы) измерений. С другой стороны, интервал — категория специфически музыкальной логики, что проявляет себя уже в музыкальной терминологии. Например, термин quinta предполагает понятие о пяти ступенях диатонического звукоряда (пятая ступень vox рассчитывается от основания интервала, которое называется «примой»). Из контекста, который предоставляет музыкальная нотация (буквенная, линейная и т. д.), выводится именно музыкально-логическое значение интервала или аккорда. Интервал как математическая (акустическая) величина не всегда может быть взаимно однозначно ассоциирован с нотированным музыкальным интервалом. Например, запись eis-a («ми диез» — «ля») в классическом учении о гармонии трактуется как хроматический интервал (уменьшённая кварта, подразумевается разрешение ми диеза в фа диез), энгармонически равный большой терции равномерно темперированного строя, в другом контексте может означать и пифагорейский дитон, и большую терцию чистого строя (например, в итальянском мадригале XVI века). Интервал, нотированный как fis-a («фа диез» — «ля»), в тональности C-dur (до мажор) может рассматриваться как малая терция равномерно темперированного строя, а в тетрахорде хроматического рода у греков — как полуторатон, или полудитон, и т. д. Поскольку нотация фиксирует только музыкальную (а не математическую) сторону интервалов, вопрос об акустической «аутентичности» звучания той или иной музыки (особенно старинной) не имеет смысла. При этом неоднозначность связи «числа» и «гармонической логики» интервала открывает простор для музыковедческих и исполнительских интерпретаций нотированной музыки. См. также * Трезвучие * Септаккорд * Консонанс и диссонанс Примечания Литература * * * * Фридкин Г. Практическое руководство по музыкальной грамоте. — М.: Музгиз, 1962 Ссылки * Интервальные таблицы [[Риман, Карл Вильгельм Юлиус Гуго|Гуго Римана]] * Таблица 365 интервалов (наименования интервалов и их переводы не являются нормативными) Категория:Элементарная теория музыки *